


Вехи Мэри Винчестер

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Сэму снова полгода, хотя и ненадолго. Мэри носит его на руках. А Дин ждёт, пока брат повзрослеет - ждет, терпеливо, смирно.





	1. Часть первая

Сэмми снова шесть месяцев. Мэри носит его на руках. Мэри счастливо плачет ночами неделю – все доступное время младенчества.  
Дин находит молочные смеси и памперсы, говорит: сейчас лучше, чем раньше, и со стиркой легче раз в десять, раньше прачечных не было на каждом углу, и Сэм ненавидел спать ночью, и соски он не любил, а теперь, посмотри-ка, мам!  
Дин глядит на нее сумасшедше, будто это она, словно из-за нее Сэм спокойно сопит, в материнских объятиях. Словно не замечает, как сам же, сам, то и дело хватает ребенка, развлекает его, укачивает, тетешкает.  
Мэри думает – это проклятие могло оказаться страшнейшим в их жизни, Сэма могло не стать. Но они обратили чары, теперь нужно лишь время.  
Время выровняется само, по паре лет за неделю, и он вырастет снова, пяти месяцев хватит.  
Не хватит, конечно, не Мэри.  
Мэри носит его на руках, поет ему колыбельные. Дин глядит на все это, как на волшебство – доброе волшебство, то, в которое он не верит.  
Дин немного ревнует, и лезет к ребенку, и Мэри так его жаль.  
Дин привык быть единственным для малыша Сэмми, Дин скучает по Сэму. Мэри просит:  
– Подержи его? У тебя он так легко засыпает.  
Она тоже ревнует, ей больно спускать с рук Сэмми. Она сделала это однажды, и теперь все внутри кричит: нет, не отдам, только не забирайте.  
Она помнит, как маленький Дин целовал брата на ночь.  
– Ну привет. Чем опять недовольна принцесса? Что, надул? Не надул? Размышляешь над тем, чтоб надуть? Ну, давай-ка подумаем вместе…  
Сэм гулит от восторга.  
Дин заботится о своем Сэмми.

Эти месяцы – думает Мэри – как подарок, незаслуженное ей благословение.  
Она кормит и учит ходить его, маленького. Он лепечет буквально через несколько дней – так быстро. И какое там слово первое – невозможно понять, он болтает на своем детском, Дин легко расшифровывает:  
– “Дай печенье еще”. “Птичка”. “Джеки”.  
Джек глядит на ребенка – творение рук своих, потому что лишь он мог спасти человека с таким вот побочным эффектом – в сущем ужасе, и Дин, хитро прищурясь, вручает ему малыша:  
– Спорим, он тебя помнит?  
Ничего он не помнит, конечно.  
К счастью.  
– Детский мозг вряд ли сумел бы... принять эти воспоминания – говорит Кас, – само милосердие требовало заблокировать все их лет до двенадцати. Может, и больше.  
– Верно, – отзывается Мэри.  
И думает – полтора месяца. Полтора месяца ее сына, помнящего о ней. Не имеющего представления о сиротстве. О ее предательстве. Сэмми.  
– Верно, – говорит Дин, чуть помедлив.  
Мэри слышит его. Полтора месяца в одиночестве, без второй половины души.  
Она знает, что Дин держится зачастую только на поддержке Сэма.  
Сэмми всплескивает пухлыми ручками и топочет к ним, крича: “дииии!”.  
Дин сияет, подхватывает брата и подбрасывает, как тот любит, вопит: “Да ты умник, мой умник, Сэмми!”.

Сэм не помнит, но он все равно очень тихий, серьезный малыш. Очень любит слушать сказки, маму и старшего брата. Всегда держится возле Дина.  
Джек его обожает, а Кас – опасается, вероятно, с тех пор, как в первую же неделю старый друг радостно и старательно обмочил его плащ. А может быть, просто Кас из тех мужчин... ангелов, что детей держат чуть на отлете, как бомбу. Но все же, когда Дину и Мэри приходится ехать – охота – они доверяют ребенка именно ему, ангелу, а потом, возвратившись, находят обоих счастливыми.  
– Удивительна чистота детской души, – говорит Кас задумчиво. – Я ему рассказал о Творении.  
– А что он? – осторожно осведомляется Дин, наблюдая за Сэмом, – Слушай, он и так… как бы сказать… доверчивый.  
– Ты же знал, что он молится по вечерам? – огорошивает их Кас.  
– До сих пор? Кому, черт подери, Чаку? – Дин как будто огорчен чем-то, сильно.  
– Нет же, Дин. Просто молится. Просит послать ему мудрости и любви, о тебе, обо всех нас, о прощении, все, как обычно.  
– Ох, Сэмми…  
– Так, а что же Сэм? – Мэри пробует отвлечь ангела, Дин не в порядке, видно. – Ты ему рассказал о Творении, и?.. Разве он еще не слишком мал для такого?  
Ангел смотрит слегка озадаченно:  
– Математика ему понравилась. И про звезды. И мне кажется, про химические соединения…  
– Кас, ему года два? Говоришь, он в восторге от химии? Сэм заучка, конечно, но не до такой же степени!  
– Кас ему не рассказывал, – говорит Джек, присевший перед Сэмом, играющим в пирамидки, – он ему показал, – голос их нефелима звучит очаровано, – Сэму правда понравилась химия. Дети, что, все такие?  
– И ты был бы таким, – откликается Кастиэль торжественно.  
– Математика, значит, – Дин подхватывает ребенка, сердито бурчит, – будто мало нам было учебников. Пойдем есть, братец, будет тебе сейчас самая главная химия.  
Мэри смотрит им вслед. Говорит Кастиэлю:  
– Спасибо.

В шесть лет Мэри приходит к сыну подоткнуть одеяло. Там Дин.  
– А потом этот парень отправился в Стэнфорд. Он был таким умным, что его сразу приняли, Сэмми. Не сразу дали стипендию, так что ему пришлось вкалывать поначалу. Чего он только не делал. Старший брат, идиот такой, попытался подкинуть денег, и наш парень обиделся сильно. Он был такой упрямый, когда на него находило. Ничем было не сдвинуть. Разругались тогда они, так совсем перестал отвечать на звонки.  
Сэм, конечно же, давно спит.  
– Ты его любишь больше, чем кто бы то ни было, – признает Мэри.  
Сыну, – почему-то ей кажется – нужно это признание.  
В темноте незаметно, но в глазах у него блестит.  
– Просто он… ты же видишь, какой он, – отвечает неловко Дин.  
– Дин, я вижу, какой ты. Самый лучший старший брат, не так ли?  
– Не так. Нет, Мэри, – если Дин обращается к матери по имени, жди беды, – я плохой старший брат. Я ни разу не справился. Просто…  
– Ты ведь делал все, что мог, – она знает про Сэма. Про Клетку.  
– Точно, да, – он, похоже, намерен свернуть разговор.  
Ничем не успокоить его.  
И ей тоже тревожно. Дина что-то как будто бы гложет, и чем дольше без Сэма – сильнее.  
– Дин, я знаю, что ты так скучаешь по Сэму. Ты так любишь его. Я даже не представляю, что он для тебя значит.  
– Сэм? Он мой брат. Умник. Бестолочь и стервец. Он семья, мам. Он все, что во мне есть хорошего. Он мое… утешение.  
Мэри кажется: странно. Так о детях думают скорее. Не о братьях, пусть младших. Так думают о…  
– Мам, я столько всего натворил.  
Мэри кажется: что ж. Ее сын очевидно нуждается в утешении.  
– Сэм тебя очень любит, – отвечает она невпопад. – Наш Сэм.  
– Знаю. Я же просто подарок, куда ему было деваться, – потеплевшим, расслабленным, легкомысленным голосом отзывается из темноты ее Дин.

В восемь лет Сэмми Мэри читает ему книжки вслух – а Дин ставит брату удар. Проверяет, точней, память тела. И хвалит его откровенно, получив неплохой пинок в голень и меткий удар прямо в пах, от которого он едва успевает закрыться.  
– Дин, Дин, больно?  
– Нормуль. Хотя смысл в том, чтобы было.  
Сэмми смотрит растерянно и немного обиженно:  
– Я не хотел, чтобы было.  
Дин кивает задумчиво:  
– Понял тебя, чувак, пожалел меня. Ладно, ты молодчина, солдат, – звучит как-то неправильно, думает Мэри. – А теперь постреляем, Сэмми?  
– Правда? Из пистолета?  
– Конечно, из пистолета. Как крутые ковбои!  
Мэри думает: пистолеты. Память тела, сейчас. Да, ну да.  
Она просто хотела застать с сыновьями последний погожий день осени. Возле бункера поют птицы и солнце играет в облезших к Хеллоуину ветвях. Это должен был быть просто редкий пикник. Дин – решил пострелять. Винчестеры.  
– Дин, во сколько Джон дал вам оружие?  
– Мне первый раз лет в пять. Смотри, Сэмми, сейчас он разряжен. Возьми в руки, не бойся. Тяжелый?  
– Не-е-е-е!  
– Да-а-а. Он тяжелый. Давай, мелкий, палец сюда и прицелься, внимательний, – потом он отзывается Мэри, – Сэмми, кажется, в семь. Мы ему тогда не говорили, научили по банкам палить, а по белкам он не хотел. В десять лет первый раз подстрелил одну. Злился потом, не поверишь.  
Сэмми знает, что есть “другой Сэмми”, который живет в другом месте. Мэри трудно ему в этом врать. Облетает листва. В книжке Сэмми и Мэри как раз скоро будет про белок.  
– Слишком рано, – говорит она.  
Даже Кэмпбеллы так не делали.  
– Ему было четыре, когда штрига вышла на нас. Если бы не вернулся отец, я и сам бы сумел в нее выстрелить. Так что лучше уж раньше, при нашей работе. Я тайком подучил даже Бена… Ладно, Сэмми, неплохо выходит. А знаешь, куда нажать, чтобы выстрелить?  
– Надо снять с предохранителя, – говорит Сэм, серьезно сопя, очень сосредоточенно целясь.  
– Умник, ладно, снимай., – в Дине чувствуется напряжение. - А теперь что?  
– Ничего. Он разряжен, – с обидой говорит Сэмми.  
– Да, разряжен, отлично. Отлично, солдат, вот патроны. Эй-ей, сперва предохранитель обратно, – Дин прикрикивает негромко. – Молодчина, давай, теперь уже заряжай.  
Память тела ни разу сегодня не подводит ее ребенка.  
– Дин, все, можно стрелять?  
– Подожди-ка, братишка, отдача у этого малыша ничего себе. Ну-ка давай, упрись в меня, парень.  
И Сэм упирается узкой спиной Дину в грудь, когда тот встает на колено.  
Птицы вспархивают и замолкают от выстрела.  
– В яблочко! Молоток, Сэмми, дай пять, отлично, отлично!  
– Она просто взлетела! – возбужденно вопит Сэм.  
Он прав, банка и вправду взлетела.  
– Мам, ты видела, мама?  
И она улыбается сыну:  
– Я видела, Сэм, - говорит она мягко. – Ты… ты действительно молодчина.  
Когда они идут домой к вечеру, Мэри решается:  
– Бен. Кто это?  
Дин глядит лишь на брата:  
– Сын моей подруги. Жил с ними какое-то время. Сэм, – удобно уйти от расспросов при помощи Сэма, и Дин часто от них уходил, – ну, как день, брат, доволен?  
– Да, круто!  
– Ну отлично, чувак.  
– Дин? А мне в воскресение сколько исполнится, десять?  
Сэмми знает, что он растет быстро. Не знает, насколько быстрее других.  
– Да, десять.  
– Когда вырасту, стану солдатом?  
Дин сбивается с шага, а следом за ним и Мэри.  
– А я стану хорошим солдатом?  
– Ответишь? – она говорит.  
Дин медлит. Но потом отвечает:  
– Нет. Солдат у нас я, извини, – треплет волосы брата, – командиром ты будешь отличным.  
Сэмми не понимает, пожимает плечами, пинает опавшие листья.  
Дин бормочет под нос:  
– Всегда был моим командиром.

Десять лет – семь дней десяти лет – пролетают на диво мирно. Они едут в парк аттракционов, где клоун хвалит их сына.  
Их сына.  
Может быть, из-за этого Дин и уводит Сэма так быстро.  
Зато он покупает брату стопку детских энциклопедий и пускает его к микроскопу в лаборатории.  
Мэри в среду готовит на всех макароны с сыром, хотя Дин говорит ей, что это ошибка – и это и впрямь ошибка, потому что Сэм резко решает, что хочет сейчас же бурито – а Дин вдруг начинает смеяться, и смеется до слез. А потом везет всех за бурито.  
Мэри все еще накрывает Сэмми одеялом на ночь. А Дин ждет, терпеливо, смирно.

Наступает двенадцать, и приходится ехать на дело, а то тянется всю неделю.  
Сэм встречает их вечером чертового воскресенья, обнимает обоих, потом бьет Дину поддых – неожиданно, зато очень легко, хотя он в своем возрасте сильный.  
Кас маячит у мальчика за спиной, ловит взгляд Мэри.  
Она понимает.  
И шепчет чуть слышно:  
– Сэмми.  
Вечером она снова приходит поправить ему одеяло. Сидит и сидит, и сидит. Сэм не спит, но сопит очень ровно.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит она наконец. – Мы соврали тебе, извини. Но мне очень, очень хотелось бы в самом деле быть правильной мамой.  
– Я устроил Касу истерику, – откликается Сэмми из-под одеяла, – наверное, даже две. Первую, испугавшись того, что вас нет слишком долго, так что ему просто пришлось возвратить мою память – а что он еще мог сделать? И вторую – потом. Когда вспомнил. Стыдоба-то какая.  
– Сэм, нет...  
Для того, что он вспомнил, истерика это… мелко.  
– Жаль, что нас с Дином не было рядом. Жаль, что не было Дина.  
– Нет. Нет, – голос из одеяла доносится ломкий, детский. Интонации – взрослые, уже знакомые.  
– Нет. Он бы перепугался и начал винить себя. Вышло неплохо. М… Мам?  
Мэри опускает руку на его плечо под одеялом:  
– Да, дорогой.  
– Ты мне… Ты отличная мама. Серьезно.  
– Сэм?  
– Другой я и не хотел бы.


	2. Часть вторая

— И вот мы снова здесь, Сэмми, да? — рычит Дин, отворачиваясь от подростка. — И полдня не прошло, а ты уже начал сучиться, в свои золотые четырнадцать.  
Мэри тихо проходит по лестнице, осторожно. Она знает, в чем дело, а Дин — еще нет. Сюрприз.  
Сэм стоит, запихнув руки в карманы, и выражение на лице у него совершенно стервозное, но в глазах плещет что-то другое, какой-то странный азарт. И он хмыкает, и бросает поломавшимся голосом в напряженную спину брата:  
— Ты и правда, такой придурок, Дин!  
Мэри тихо вздыхает. Сын весь день совершенно невыносим. Причем делает это он определенно намеренно.  
Ну, подростки. Сэм, похоже, таким и был. Интересно, смогла бы она совладать с ним? А Джон? Потому что у Дина явно не…  
Старший сын замирает, как будто его окатили холодной водой. Открывает и закрывает рот. Медленно оборачивается. Сэм уставился на него с любопытством, с откровенной подначкой, с издевательки снисходительной… лаской.  
— Ах ты сучка, — медленно, с возмущенным восторгом произносит Дин, — ты специально!  
Сэмми фыркает, откровенно провокативно:  
— Медленно же доходит до тебя, а?  
А потом они оба хохочут. И Сэмми срывается с места, и бросается к старшему брату, запрыгивая с дивана прямо на руки, обвивая его всеми конечностями как какая-то обезьяна, а Дин счастливо подхватывает его под спину и зад, кружится и орет:  
— Моя сучка вернулась! — издавая какой-то дурацкий индейский клич.  
И все это выглядит так странно — легкий, тоненький мальчуган лет четырнадцати и тяжелый сорокалетний мужик, и они не похожи на братьев сейчас, вообще не похожи на родственников, и они обнимаются чересчур тесно, хотя в этом нет ничего… неправильного, это просто слишком пронзительно. И особенно то, как Сэм смотрит на Дина сверху, обнимает за плечи и целует его в затылок, пока старший брат вздрагивает, зарываясь лицом в ткань толстовки на плече Сэма, и стискивает ее на спине, судорожно и отчаянно стискивает. То, что взгляд Сэма — взрослый, растроганный. То, что он так и шепчет в непристойно хорошей акустике большой гостиной:  
— Я вернулся, больше не ребенок, все уже понимаю, все помню. Нормально, Дин, все нормально. Скоро будет как раньше. Я с тобой, старший брат. Я с тобой.  
«Он мое утешение» — говорил Дин. И Мэри видит. Его. Утешение своего брата. Сэма.

А в шестнадцать Сэм, видимо, начал резко тянуться. Он спускается вниз, на кухню, и он ростом почти догнал мать, стал стройнее и как-то жестче, хотя все еще явно не знает, куда девать свои длинные руки.  
Улыбается:  
— Привет, мам.  
Мэри предупреждает взглядом и жестом, что хочет приблизиться — ее мальчиков нужно об этом предупреждать, они пережили слишком много, вечно напряжены, они даже друг друга касаются только когда невозможно иначе. Мэри думает полсекунды над этим вот «даже». Сэм и Дин куда ближе, чем она может быть к ним обоим, и так всегда, видимо, будет. Хуже то, что, никто, вероятно, уже не приблизится к ним так же сильно. Не будет у Сэма жены, на которую бы он смотрел с той же ревностью и заботой, как на старшего брата. Вряд ли будет у Дина свой сын, над которым он трясся, которым гордился бы так же, как своим младшим.  
Мэри предупреждает движением, взглядом, спрашивает. И внутри распускается теплое, когда Сэмми сам дергается к ней, робко, как-то по-оленьи, тут же сдерживаясь, будто хочет отпрянуть. Он не просто позволит обнять, он не сам даст поддержку, как раньше, обхватывая свою маму большими своими руками — он нуждается в ней, действительно.  
Мэри ласково прижимает его голову к своей груди:  
— Ты подрос еще больше. Сколько сейчас тебе?  
— Лет шестнадцать, наверное, — смущенно бормочет сын. Напрягается. — Мам, а Дин дрыхнет? Если сейчас увидит, то потом засмеет.  
— А мы и его обнимем, — обещает она.  
Сэмми тихо смеется.  
— Ну так он и позволил, — и не дергается из рук.  
— Ты очень красивый, сын, — говорит ему Мэри, — на том старом фото не видно.  
— Это Дин был красивый, — завистливо тянет тинейджер. — В каждой школе по новой подружке, куртка, мускулы и ресницы.  
Все-таки отстраняется:  
— Жаль, что его ты так не увидишь.  
— Да, мне тоже, — откликается Мэри тихо. Ей действительно жаль. Не ресниц — что ресницы, у старшего и сейчас ресницы, и сейчас он безбожно хорош, с этой вечно перенапряжений спиной, с лучиками морщинок у внешних уголков глаз. Жаль ребенка. В каждой школе по новой девчонке — а друзья-то, друзья-то были? В старой куртке отца, Сэм рассказывал про эту куртку. Но без модных кроссовок, без подарков на Рождество. Замечательный старший брат — без возможности быть обычным, потому что никто не присмотрит за Сэмом кроме него, ведь так? Сэмми кажется человеком, выросшим в семье, может, не лучшей, но полной, слишком рано повзрослевший, да — но имевшим какое-то детство, пусть плохое, и все же. Дин… он взрослый, а не повзрослевший, у него не было просто времени на прохождение всех этапов. Он ребенок, росший без мамы. Порой кажется — и без отца.  
— А где Джек? — Сэм берется за хлопья.  
А вот это действительно странно. То, как Сэм опекает приемного сына Винчестеров, все еще оставаясь в своем детском теле. Это каждый раз разбивало на прошлой неделе всю игру Сэма. С Дином он может упрямиться и подначивать, веселить того и выбешивать; или может несмело ласкаться к матери, словно впрямь стал ранимым тинейджером. Дин порой, даже, кажется, верит ему — младший знает, как сбить его с толку, отлично им вертит, сам, возможно, не осознавая. Но с Джеком, вечно растерянным, не узнавшим взросления Джеком Сэм… даже и не на равных. Вовсе нет. Он по-прежнему учит, рассказывает, объясняет. Он по-прежнему успокаивает юного нефелима, поддерживает его. Когда они играют в приставку в комнате Сэма, Сэм дурачится, но взгляд серьезный, внимательный, твердый и добрый. Но с Джеком он не… не расслабляется.  
— Кас куда-то увез его. Учит жить с благодатью.  
Острый взгляд из-под челки:  
— У них все в порядке?  
— Джек выглядел воодушевленным.  
Губы младшего сына вздрагивают в напряженной улыбке:  
— А Кас? Джека воодушевить просто, сама знаешь, мам.  
— Мне Кас показался радостным. Они словно бы на пикник выехали.  
Сэм слегка успокаивается:  
— О, здорово тогда. Ладно.  
— Что ты делаешь, Сэм? — Мэри тихо садится напротив него за стол.  
— Ммм… Хлопья ем? В смысле, мам? — он действительно поднимает лохматую голову от залитых молоком хлопьев, с ложки в миску уютно капает.  
Ему уже шестнадцать, но он все еще пахнет немного по-детски. Вот этим: хлопьями, молоком.  
— Дразнишь Дина. Играешь в приставку. — Позволяешь мне думать, что правда во мне нуждаешься, — Тебе правда все это нравится?  
— Дразнить Дина? Немного, — Сэмми строит невинную рожицу.  
— Я хочу понять только, ты делаешь это для… — нас, она хочет спросить, — для него? Или это и вправду…  
Сэм слегка наклоняет голову, прячась за своей челкой. Постричь бы. Пшеничная шапка легких, мягких волос шла ему две недели назад, а сейчас кажется неуместной, не идет к умному лицу юноши, а не мальчика. Потом Сэм поднимает глаза. Зрелище завораживает — словно тьма плещет в демонском взгляде, растекаясь из точки зрачка, закрывая белок до ресниц. Только это не тьма, это зрелость. Это Сэм, настоящий, не юный, мудрый, опытный, полный горечи и печальный.  
— Когда я был действительно в этом возрасте… я любил его. Но совсем не ценил, понимаешь? Подростки не ценят семьи, это нормально. Но Дину всегда доставалось. От меня или из-за меня. А он злился, но все прощал мне, все равно беспокоился. Я старался быть лучше, но тогда слишком злился еще и на папу, и Дин должен был вечно вставать между нами, и…  
— Ты пытаешься… что?  
— Просто дать ему больше хороших воспоминаний. Да, мам, я не ребенок, но я помню, что я на самом деле тогда чувствовал, ладно? Просто не умел проявлять это. Это не извинение, это…  
— Признание? — предполагает она, и Сэм замирает над хлопьями.  
И смеется смущенно:  
— Да, вроде того.  
И она слышит его, другой, взрослый голос. И она вспоминает, как Сэм иногда поглядывал на Дина втайне — с нежностью и тревогой, а, попавшись на этом, каждый раз отгораживался шутками и занудством — уж что было нужнее по ситуации.  
— Ты это не для Дина. Тебе самому это нужно, — понимает она.  
И Сэм вспыхивает. В шестнадцать он умеет краснеть, его щеки пылают румянцем.  
— От ребенка он примет, — бормочет Сэм смято.  
Ребенку не стыдно. Ясно.  
— Доедай свои хлопья, — улыбается Мэри. — Спасибо, что рассказал мне.  
И она отворачивается к плите, словно что-то решила готовить, надеясь, что он не увидит повлажневших глаз матери.  
Ему самому это надо.  
Он не лезет ни к Джеку, ни к Касу, не прикидывается подростком при них, ни секунды не притворяется. Только перед своим старшим братом, которому не надеялся выразить всю признательность и любовь — и еще перед ней, незнакомой, виновной, чужой, в сущности уже даже ненужной матерью.  
Значит — нужной? Все-таки значит — нужной? Прощенной?  
Дин является вовремя.  
— Ух ты, кто у нас так изменился за лето? Это ты, Гермиона?  
— Чувак, — тянет Сэм раздраженно, — это же шутка про фанфикшен. Ты сейчас прямым текстом признал, что читаешь фанатский бред.  
— Там бывает вполне неплохая порнушка, — ухмыляется Дин.  
— Боже, ты отвратителен!  
Мэри, почти смеясь, оборачивается.  
Сэм уткнулся в тарелку с размякшими хлопьями. Дин рассматривает его пристально и придирчиво:  
— Это тебе лет шестнадцать? К пятнице ждем прыщей. А щетины уже к Рождеству. Жаль, я думал сводить тебя в маркет, посидеть на коленях у Санты.  
— Фу, чувак… — тянет Сэм, полыхая ушами.  
Ушами, от которых Дин мягко отводит пшеничные локоны.  
— Стричь тебя надо, парень.  
И Сэм вскидывается:  
— А ты подстрижешь?  
— Да запросто! Помнишь, как в Миллуоки?  
— Ты пытался обрить меня наголо.  
— Эй-ей, нет, это был, как его… как у Гитлера…  
— Гитлерюгент.  
— Ты был самым модным, чувак.  
— Лучше я парикмахерскую найду, знаешь.  
— Они сделают из тебя Бибера, перестань. Ты же с этими трогательными глазками прям напрашиваешься.  
Мэри помнит, что так и не научилась стричь Джона. И Дина, когда был малюткой, водила сама к миссис Кампкинс.  
Она знает, что Дин подстрижет брата. Что он будет пугать, Сэм — пугаться, что они поругаются, пока на пол будут лететь ужасающе длинные локоны. И что Сэму пойдет, обязательно.

Но неделю шестнадцатилетия Сэма они отмечают не стрижкой — охотой. И тот в очередной раз настаивает на своем, логичный столь же, сколь капризный — а точней, чтобы Мэри и Дин его взяли с собой. И они берут Сэма с собой.  
Информацию находят быстро, не приходится даже ни перед кем разыгрывать навязшие на зубах спектакли. Дело на одну ночь — раскопать, посолить и сжечь. Как обычно в подобных делах, слишком просто для них, Винчестеров.  
Мэри даже не знает потом, что было хуже. Что Сэм подходил под типаж жертв призрака или что призрак был не просто убийцей, а проклятым насильником. То, что Дин, расстреляв солевые патроны, бросился врукопашную с одним ломом и получил удар им же, тем же чертовым ломом по голове. То, что призраку помогал живой, будь все проклято, обычный живой человек. Не из мести, амбиций, привычного дерьма — нет, у них была дружба по интересам, и Мэри хочет убивать, понимая, зачем тянутся к Сэму — юному, стильно подстриженному, бледному как полотно, обездвиженному ее сыну. И она убивает, конечно. Убивает хотя бы сейчас.  
С призраком ее парни справляются уже сами. Сэм — тот, кто, спрыгнув в разрытую Дином могилу, рассыпает там соль, но ему все равно, он спокоен уже, так что Дин — тот, кто чиркает зажигалкой. Ему это необходимо.

Даже для взрослого человека, для охотника, даже для избежавшего все-таки изнасилования, Сэмми слишком уж быстро приходит в порядок. Значит, он не в порядке.  
— Дин, — она должна знать. — У вас с ним была очень сложная жизнь.  
Сэм ушел к возвратившимся Джеку и Кастиэлю, смеется и объясняет, как настроиться на применении сверхъестественных сил. «У меня были демонические, не ангельские, зато взгляд человеческий, может так будет легче».  
— Да уж, — Дин задумчиво смотрит на бутылку виски.  
— Сэм… он очень испугался.  
— Его только не спрашивай, — резко советует сын.  
— Я не спрашиваю, — отвечает она очень ровно. — Меня не было рядом. Думаю, у меня нет права.  
Дин мрачно закрывает дверь шкафа, оставляя бутылку внутри. Идет к двери:  
— Я спать.  
И уже от дверей говорит:  
— Меня тоже. Я должен был. Но я сам его отпустил. Сам позволил ему. Никого тогда не было рядом.  
Мэри долго не может заснуть и в итоге идёт в гостиную. Открывает проклятый шкафчик и опять закрывает его. Алкоголь это средство мужчин, так разве удивительно, что бутылку все же забрали. Она думает: Дин? Дин порой злоупотребляет.  
Она знает, что Сэм.  
Она медленно поднимается по ступенькам, неслышно настолько, насколько умеют лишь Кэмпбеллы. Открывает дверь в спальню своего младшего осторожно — вдруг он все же спит. Хоть так — спит.  
Сэма нет в его комнате. Виски стоит початый, но бутылка почти что и не опустела. Она выдыхает. Ладно, она знает, где нужно искать ее мальчика.  
Через пару дверей живет Дин.  
Также тихо она открывает другую дверь, полагая, что когда «никого», то потом нужны «все». А старшему и так слишком уж много вины и ответственности за младшего. Как он выдержал только.  
Она открывает дверь.  
Это все равно, что дурной сон. Мэри будто заранее знает, за секунду до того, как бросить взгляд - дальше будет что-то плохое, ужасное. Она знает, знает это давно, это тоже словно в дурном сне.  
Как он выдержал только?  
Не выдержал. Не сумел.  
Дину сорок сейчас. Сэм выглядит на шестнадцать. Отвратительная картина — младший брат на коленях старшего. Они оба одеты, хоть здесь повезло — ей, ей, Мэри повезло видеть не самое худшее. Да и им повезло не попасться на самом страшном.  
Она замирает. Надо их окликнуть, уже не уйдешь, заметят, пусть сейчас глаза и закрыты. Нужно что-то сказать. Мэри просто не может, словно в чертовом сне, не может пошевелиться. Или слез сдержать — тоже не может. Плачет, глядя, как Дин нежно-нежно целует своего брата — счастливо улыбающегося в поцелуи, алеющего щеками.  
Плачет, глядя на то, что сама с ними сотворила.  
Она не имеет права отвернуться от них, она знает. И она все же пятится, делает шаг обратно, в темноту коридора. Конечно, они замечают.  
Дин хранит нож под мягкой подушкой, оказывается. Сэм подскакивает и встает сразу в стойку. Испуганные какие.  
— Мама?  
— Мам! Это…  
Что это, Сэмми? Не то, чем, наверное, кажется? Тут бессмысленно притворяться. Мэри судорожно вздыхает, берет себя в руки. Ладно. Здесь она виновата — ей теперь и расплачиваться.  
— Сэм, верни чертов виски в гостиную. А ты убери кинжал, Дин. Жду внизу вас обоих. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Сэм спускается первым. И сейчас он не притворяется, но действительно кажется юным, разбитым, потеряным. Она думает, а не ошиблась ли прежде. Насколько он благополучней брата? Она думает: кто из них это затеял? Кто первый из них предложил.  
Виски хочется страшно. Мэри не решается. Джон, вроде бы, сильно пил.  
— Я начну задавать вопросы, — говорит она младшему сыну. — Хочешь что-то сказать для начала?  
Он прокашливается старательно. Взрослый жест, она очень давно не слышала, чтобы он прочищал горло.  
— Мам… — и на этом он спотыкается.  
Мэри думает: нужно ли ей помочь им с этим справиться. Нужно ли запретить. Будет ли им так лучше? Стоит противопоставить их — семью, ее — мать, этой — связи? Слиянию их ненормальному…  
Если это впервые сейчас, то есть шанс… но она очень сомневается.  
— Я по-прежнему твоя мать, — может, это ошибка, не ясно.  
Может быть, она просто обязана быть сейчас гневной, горькой, обязана презирать, может быть, ее сил бы хватило их вытащить. Но она не надеется, что они поверят ей, если она станет лгать.  
И еще кое-что. Никого рядом не было. Не было.  
Сэм вздыхает всей грудью, словно раньше боялся дышать.  
— Это важно для нас, — говорит он негромко. — Вот это. Это не… я не знаю, не блажь. И не… это не секс.  
— Сэм.  
— Не только секс! Больше, чем он.  
— А где брат?  
— Я его попросил подождать. Он возьмет на себя всю ответственность, он всегда так и делает, ты его знаешь.  
— Да.  
— Ты хотела спросить, верно? Кто из нас это начал? Я. Без подробностей, ладно? Но это был я.  
— Я хотела узнать, сколько времени.  
И Сэм будто теряется. У него на щеках… не румянец, нет. Некрасивые пятна, как будто он плакал. И острый нос покраснел, и глаза, а лицо очень бледное. Мэри его не жаль. Ей самой удивительно. Жалко было б наверное, если б он сейчас выглядел на свои все тридцать шесть. Юный возраст сбивает и путает, все совершенно неправильно.  
— Это… трудно сказать.  
— Значит, с самого детства?  
— Что? Нет! Нет… — он трет шею, — лет… может, десять, не знаю. Между Адом и Клеткой примерно, я даже…  
— Да, с детства.  
Они оглядываются.  
Дин застыл в дверях, мрачный и страшный. Явился сюда защищать его. Защищать от нее?  
Сэм хмурится непонимающе.  
— Лет тринадцать ему было, — мертво говорит Дин. — Пока сам это понял, прошло еще пять. Пока он догадался — десять.  
Мэри припоминает. Сэм в двенадцать лет — тихий, серьезный, маленький. Стервец бойкий в четырнадцать. «Сучка моя».  
Ей становится плохо физически.  
«Сучка». Об этом — нужно спросить? Мать вообще может об этом спрашивать? Как мать может — об этом — спрашивать?  
— Почему ты не говорил? — Сэм внезапно сам вскидывается.  
— Когда? — осведомляется Дин. — Когда ты целовался впервые? На твоем выпускном, может быть?  
Сэм слегка подается к нему, вспоминает о ней, о матери, кривит губы гадливо:  
— Дин, хватит, не строй из себя чертового маньяка.  
— Так когда я был должен сказать, Сэмми?  
Но Сэм тоже нетерпелив, по характеру даже — а тут еще и шестнадцать…  
— Когда я сказал, может? Мог ответить тогда уже правду!  
Он взвивается на ноги, но не выглядит впечатляюще, нет, он выглядит как испуганный вздорный подросток, он всем телом дрожит, и едва-едва не кричит.  
— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, Сэм. Тебе мало? — Дин смертельно устал, это видно. — Дал понять, что ты не… не один такой, зачем тебе знать?..  
— Что, Дин? — Сэм пытается поймать его взгляд, пытается объяснить что-то только глазами. — Ты опять на себя взвалил общий груз и орешь на меня сейчас, что я против? Думаешь, это только твоя вина?  
— Так и есть, Сэм, и хватит об…  
— Нет, не хватит, ты каждый раз…  
— Замолчите! — говорит Мэри громко, почти не надеясь, что эти бедные ублюдки — не может сейчас иначе думать о мерзкой ссоре, все странно воспринимается, это слишком чужое и жуткое, это словно бы не ее ребята — что услышат ее, очухаются, устыдятся.  
Но они замолкают. Сэм, не выдержав, отворачивается, плечи отчаянно вздрагивают.  
— Дин, налей выпить. Всем, Сэму тоже, — приказывает она.  
Дин смотрит на нее странно. Отвечает ей тихо:  
— Да, мэм.  
Ей и тридцати нет. Дину сорок, а вообще-то — сколько, под семьдесят? Сэму только шестнадцать — и тридцать шесть — и сто лет с чем-то там — с чем?  
Между Адом и Клеткой. Меж тринадцатью Сэма и диновым семнадцатилетием. Их Ад начался раньше, не так ли? Оба они искалечены. Ими, ей, ее Джоном. Наверное, все же ей.  
У нее дрожат руки.  
Дин дает тумблер сам, проверкой, и она позволяет коснуться своих пальцев. Все хорошо, сын, я здесь.  
— Я проверил бы нас серебром и водой, — замечает Дин слишком спокойно.  
— Незачем, — откликается Мэри. — Я ведь просто не верила прежде.  
— То есть, подозревала? — он садится напротив, охотник, а не ее сын.  
— Дин, вы ближе супругов. В конце концов, это заметно.  
— И что ты собираешься делать теперь?  
Что она собирается делать?  
«А что я вообще могу сделать?» — можно так и спросить. Сбросить на его плечи ответственность. Взять, напомнить, что она не мать им фактически, никогда не была ей, имеет ли ее мнение для них вес, хоть какой-нибудь? Или, наоборот, сделать вид, что считает себя вправе им запретить?  
Принять их? Принять это, вот это — болезнь эту, преступление?  
У нее нет ответов, есть только одна правда, озвученная прежде Сэму.  
— Я твоя мама, Дин.  
Сын глядит настороженно, раненно, не вполне понимая:  
— И?  
— Мне понятно лишь то, что вам плохо, — отвечает она, втолковывает ему нежно.  
— Мы останемся вместе, — резко встревает Сэм.  
Мэри даже не понимает, с чего он? И теряет зрительный контакт с другим сыном, и запутывается в своих мыслях, потому что Сэм принял решение за обоих сейчас, это разве нормально? И разве не преждевременно?  
— С-с-сэм, — шипит Дин с досадой, — не сучься сейчас.  
Сэм глядит на них зло и испуганно. Господи. Это ревность.  
Мэри смотрит на младшего сына по-новому.  
«Это я».  
Утешение своего брата. Дин хотел его многие годы, скрывал. И — что? Был к нему слишком уж нежен? Был ему слишком верен? Ничего не потребовал, но отдал столько, что Сэм не смог отказаться от такой неслыханной щедрости? Не нашел равноценного дара, кроме — всего себя?  
Ее мнение, может быть, все же имеет для них значение. Оно может их ранить. Очень полезно, естественно.  
— Мне не важно, что скажет — кто-либо! — с болью говорит Сэм.  
Подростковый бунт, вот, чем его слова кажутся. Являются вовсе не этим.  
— Пей свой виски, — велит она хладнокровно, — и я все еще помню, Сэм, что тебе тридцать шесть вообще-то.  
Он смущается. Тридцать шесть. Ну да.  
Дин фыркает тихонько.  
Сэм едва отпивает. Потом отпивает еще раз. Садится в соседнее кресло. Признается бессильно:  
— Не могу его потерять.  
И вот это — тот Сэм, что не спал и не ел, уйдя в поиски Михаила. Тот, что отговорил Дина от смерти в том проклятом гробу. Что узнал вообще про тот динов кошмарный план.  
— Он всегда таким был. Собственническая задница, — с досадой бормочет Дин, удивляя ее.  
Ему ли теперь возражать?  
К счастью, младший, похоже, не находит в себе сил на ещё один приступ гнева. Говорит только опустошенно:  
— Квиты, Дин. Вспомни Стэнфорд.  
Дин отводит от него взгляд. Чуть помешивает виски в тумблере, словно там лед есть — льда нет. Выпивает одним глотком.  
Сэм сидит тихо, сжимая в пальцах волосы, локти стоят на коленях. Все они в замешательстве.  
И Сэм спрашивает ее эхом:  
— Мам, что ты теперь будешь делать?  
А что ты мне позволишь, Сэм? Сэмми, Сэмми, малютка недавно из колыбели. Сэм, который смеялся и баловался, позволяя струйкам молока стекать по подбородку. Счастливый, любимый Сэмми, совершенно не жадный — тогда. И отлично усвоивший цену родной крови, вскормившей его вместо ее груди — теперь-то. А Дин, милый бутуз, чуть ревниво глядящий на малыша, спавшего в новенькой детской? Тот, которого она учила, что их Джоном общего тепла хватит каждому из сыновей. Дин, вцепившийся в кроху сильней родной матери, как в единственную свою ценность, этот, уже стареющий, взрослый Дин — сможет отдать тебя?  
— Я хочу снова стать вашей матерью, — вот, что им говорит Мэри.

Может быть, Мэри нужно уехать. Охотиться без них, опять, дать немного пространства, не мучить ни их, ни себя.  
Через несколько дней Сэм орет на весь первый этаж:  
— Что ты влил в эту чертову пенку, придурок?  
— Наш малыш начал бриться? — восторженно орет Дин в ответ из кабинета.  
Мэри, разбирающая рядом очередную коробку из архивов хранителей, тихо садится с ней вместе, потому что слабеют колени. Она любит своего сына. Три дня невыносимой испуганной тишины и — вот вам.  
— Как ты вообще смог это сделать, флакон под давлением, гений?!  
Сэм такой невозможно красивый в свои восемнадцать, даже с автозагаром, приставшим на подбородок, даже со слишком быстро отросшими волосами, торчащими во все стороны, даже с острым своим, цепким взглядом, скользнувшим по старшему брату, проверяющим взглядом тревожного, взрослого человека.  
— Может, ты просто спутал флакончики, Сэмми? У тебя их так много, принцесса!  
Даже со взглядом старшего брата — тяжелым и нежным, скользнувшим по голым рукам.  
Сэм поспешно набрасывает клетчатую рубашку:  
— Не я начал войну, Дин, запомни.  
Дин смеется, листает, не глядя, бумаги. Сэм приглядывается с интересом к новым, на вид даже древним, найденным ими томам.  
Она хочет увидеть его в девятнадцать и двадцать, она точно помнит — Стэнфорд. И еще двадцать три — Азазель. И двадцать четыре — когда его брат попал в Ад. И дальше, когда была Клетка. Вехи жизни ее сыновей отмечают ужасные вещи. Где-то там в хронологии есть так же дата инцеста.  
— Жду его двадцати семи лет, — признается она Дину, — вроде, ты говорил, он тогда был похож на Джона?  
— На отца он похож был всегда, — отвечает ей сын с усмешкой, — а я жду того времени, когда он охотился с Кемпбеллами.  
Сэм садится за стол:  
— Обсуждаете тут меня, словно меня и нет.  
— Это кто говорит? — оживляется Дин. — Бородач, если ты Санта Клаус, то где же ты загорел так?  
— Не смешно, — фыркает Сэм, подтягивая к себе первый том, написанный вроде как на латыни.  
За обложкой он прячет усмешку.  
— Почему это время? — не понимает Мэри.  
— Ну, он был весь такой крутой Уокер, — Дин старательно изображает ковбоя.  
— Я без души был, мам. Отмороженный напрочь. Дин хочет заесть это чем-то.  
Губы старшего сына чуть дергаются, но ругательство он удерживает.  
Она вряд ли сумеет представить, что чувствовал Дин. Ей, наверное, лучше уехать — ненадолго, дня на три, когда придет нужное время.  
Но она не пропустит всего остального, нет.

Вечером Сэм смывает старательно автозагар, натирает до красноты кожу, взгляд прячет и о чем-то нервничает.  
Мэри мягко его обнимает без всякого предупреждения.  
— Ты уже перерос меня, — шепчет она. — Снова взрослый. Всегда такой взрослый, Сэмми.  
И он так напряжен у нее под руками.  
— Это я виновата во всем, — говорит она тихо, — не ты.  
Потому что Дин снимет ответственность на словах, но Сэм просто ее не отдаст — их вину, ее смерть, их больную любовь. Свой Ад.  
— Просто помни об этом. Никто из вас не виноват.  
И он все-таки смотрит в глаза, наконец. У него очень грустный взгляд.  
— Это стало не важно, — признается он, — очень давно уже, мам. Мне уже все равно, в чем я там виноват. Дин себя уничтожит, если дать ему волю, а я…  
— Сэм, послушай меня. Ты все сделал, что мог. Я права?  
И вот это его пробивает — до дрожащего рта, до кивка.  
Он минуту еще позволяет себя обнимать. Не мальчишка-подросток, а Сэм, настоящий, настороженный постоянно, недоверчивый, Кэмпбелл по своей матери, истинный ее Кэмпбелл, скрытный, сильный и властный. По-винчестерски верный, любящий по-винчестерски, как отец умел, так же безумно и ревностно.  
Она знает, куда он пойдет. Думает о своем Дине. Думает: ладно. Ладно. Может, так они выживут оба. Мэри мягко его отталкивает.  
— Я проверю защиту, прежде чем лягу спать, — обещает она ему.  
И уж точно она не пойдет укрывать его на ночь, — обещает им всем молча Мэри.

Мэри пьет на пороге бункера. Пиво, не виски. Странно.  
Ночь красивая, темная. Твари во тьме не шныряют, но она все равно сторожит своих мальчиков. Пока они… выживают. Как умеют, как могут. Она сидит, охраняет их, что лиса у норы.  
Джон, что мы с тобой сделали, милый. Когда ты явился — знала бы…  
Мэри смотрит на старое фото, где Сэмми ещё младенец, Дин — малютка, и Джон улыбается радостно. И она там со всеми секретами Кэмпбеллов. Дура счастливая.  
Джон, ты сделал, что мог. Они выжили, верно?  
Верно. Так что пиво, не виски. Сегодня мы празднуем. Это.  
Сэму скоро исполнится двадцать. Потом тридцать шесть.  
Он ласковый. Очень нежный.  
Она все же узнала его. Как и Дина. Это больно и горько — быть этим мальчикам матерью.  
Мэри смотрит на ночь. Улыбается горько.  
Ни на что она не согласилась бы их двоих променять.  
Других она и не хотела бы.


End file.
